civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Release-2016-11-17
=Community Patch= *Adjusted AI peace proclivity a bit *Fixed religion adoption bonus on certain city-flipping scenarios *Adjustments to vassal VC voting logic *Assorted bugfixes and improvements (github issues) =Community Balance Overhaul= General *Increased base culture on GWs by 1 Pantheons *Festivals: now 2/2/2 (was 1/2/2) *Springtime: now +1g/+1c from Plantations, +2f from Markets CS Bullying *Increased bully area metric for calculating unit proximity by 1, and increased bonus for army ranking in world by 10 *Bullied very recently/recently now on a sliding scale based on time. Units *Reduced unit faith costs across the board *All siege units (except Hwach'a) start with promotion: -33% RCS v. Land units (gives ranged units a stronger role) *Reduced War Elephant CS by 1 *Trireme CS now 12 (was 11) *Increased production cost of knights and knight UUs *Fusilier and Mehal gain anti mounted promotion (bayonets and rifles!) Buildings *Removed maintenance on Council *Bumped Watermill to 1f/p per 5 (was 1 per 4) *Aqueduct base food now 3 (was 1), Harappan now 4 ( was 3) - gains ability '25% of production added to city's current production every time a citizen is born' *(CSD) Chancery/Scrivener's Office/Wire Service: removed 'instant production' element - now grant flat yields based on the number of CS friends and allies you have. *Scrivener's Office: +1 Food per Friend, +2 Faith per Ally *Chancery: +1 Gold per Friend, +2 Culture per Ally *Wire Service: +1 Production per Friend, +2 Science per Ally *Circus: removed 1 Happiness, but added 10 turns of WLTKD when completed (Ceilidh Hall retains +1 Happiness element) - buffed culture instant boost by 50 *Observatory: dropped mountain requirement, but added 'Scientific Revolution' policy requirement (this is a buff to Rationalism). Dropped base science to +2, but increased Mountain science to 2 per mountain. *Zoo: removed Scientist slot and science. Now grants large sum of Tourism when completed, and forests/jungles provide +1 Tourism (was +1 Gold). *Seaport: now 15% production boost (was 25%) *Museum: now +5 if themed, 1c per 4 (was per 5) *Opera House: gains +3 culture *Broadcast Tower: now 1c per 5 (was per 4), but also increases Tourism by 1 per 5. Wonders *Oracle: removed culture per turn from building *Summer Palace: bonus promotion now grants +15 influence (was +5) *Himeji: added free Great Scientist when built *Hubble: lowered policy cost to 26 (Was 28) *CERN: now two free techs (was 10k science) *Great Firewall: All Research Labs gain +10 science National Wonders *Visitor Center: now 25% Tourism boost for GW and WW/Tiles/etc. in all cities - reduced to additional 25% for city in which it is built (so 50% in city, 25% in all other cities) *National Intelligence Agency: Foreign spies cannot cause unrest/rebellion in the city - owned spies much more likely to assassinate foreign GPs *(CSD) Hall of Honor: now 25% production (was 15 faith), now 2 votes per capital (was 1) *(CSD) International Finance Center: now 1 vote per 2 DOF *Oxford: now 75 per tech (was 50) *Hermitage: +10% Culture in City added No-EUI Compatibility Files *Iamblichos's fixed cityview UI included